In a known transfer ink jet recording method, an ink is applied to an image-forming surface of an intermediate transfer member with an ink jet device to form an intermediate image, and then the intermediate image is transferred to a recording medium from the image-forming surface by pressing the intermediate image against the recording medium.
As an intermediate transfer member used in such a transfer ink jet recording method, PTL 1 discloses an intermediate transfer member including a rubber layer and a surface layer formed of sol-gel or the like. In PTL 1, it is described that the surface layer has an appropriate surface energy.